


【泰悠】JK

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 双性转
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	1. 正文

新学期班里转来一位新同学是韩国来的叫李泰蓉非常漂亮，班上的男生看起来很开心。

中本悠刚把自己的棕色大波浪绑成马尾，就看到那转学生往身边的空位坐，中本悠礼貌的往里面挪位置，就听见后面的男同学打趣到

“诶和悠坐啊 会被带成女流氓吧”

中本悠忍不住脾气的伸手压着男同学的头往桌上撞，砰的好大一声新同学好像吓坏了，眼睛睁得又大又圆像是受到惊吓的小猫。

“让你谁不惹去惹中本悠”男同学的同桌吐槽，带着人往保健室走

“你好 我是李泰蓉”人很漂亮声音也软软的就像大家所说的女神一样

“中本悠”伸出手和新同学握手

“悠酱的指甲好漂亮”

那是中本悠前几天刚做的指甲，李泰蓉握住中本悠的手细细查看，明明没什么中本悠就觉得李泰蓉抚摸的很色情。

“有点痒”李泰蓉给中本悠一个抱歉的笑容松开手

“悠酱好酷”李泰蓉指了指中本悠的短版制服露出的蓝色脐钉

李泰蓉白白净净的又留了头黑直长，中本悠除了脐钉耳朵上也不少洞，就觉得李泰蓉没见过世面让她摸摸看。

“不会痛吗？”李泰蓉白皙的手指揉捏中本悠的耳垂

“不会...”明明被揉的是耳垂，中本悠的脸也跟着红了

“悠酱好勇敢阿！”李泰蓉真诚的称赞着

谁不喜欢赞美？中本悠犹豫了下悄声的告诉李泰蓉她还有刺青不过在胸口不方便给她看。

“好可惜...是刺什么呐？”

“是蝴蝶”

“哇！好想看哦 一定很漂亮”李泰蓉的大眼闪亮亮的

“也..不是不能给妳看，只是在学校里不太好”

“那悠酱要来我家吗？我在日本是自己住”

李泰蓉的眼神一晃而过像是看上猎物的流浪猫，眨眼间就变回柔软无害的小猫样，中本悠只当自己看错了一口答应。

今天一整天李泰蓉就像个跟屁虫到哪都要跟，中本悠想李泰蓉刚转来谁都不熟的只有她一个同桌放任的让李泰蓉跟着。

放学时间她们一起搭公车，车上很挤中本悠跟着李泰蓉站在门边，正看着车窗外的风景放空中本悠就感觉到自己的臀部被揉一下，愤恨的转过身发现身旁都是女学生愣了愣，李泰蓉凑到中本悠耳边小声的问怎么了？中本悠脸色怪异的摇摇头。

跟着李泰蓉到了屋里正好妈妈传来简讯问她什么时候回家，中本悠叛逆的关上手机不回覆。

“悠酱 留下来吃晚餐吗？”

“好啊”

李泰蓉的房里很干净所有的东西都摆的整整齐齐，看起来是有洁癖的样子中本悠站着没敢坐下。

“悠酱不用拘谨坐床上就好啦 我倒橙汁给妳”

中本悠坐在床边想着李泰蓉寝具都是粉红色的和她的人一样可爱。

橙汁用透明杯子装着摆放到了床旁边的小桌子上，李泰蓉并着腿在中本悠旁边坐下

“给我看吧～悠酱”

中本悠解开扣子脱掉上衣，露出白色蕾丝内衣还有一半的蝴蝶。

“好漂亮！我可以摸吗？”又来了李泰蓉又用那种闪亮亮的眼神看着中本悠

中本悠只能点点头，李泰蓉伸出手压着乳房试图想看完整的刺青。

“要不我脱掉吧？”

“诶？这样好吗？”

“没关系的都是女生”中本悠反手解开内衣

蝴蝶完整的露出，随着弧度像是在飞舞。

中本悠被压倒在床上，胸前的粉嫩被李泰蓉叼在嘴里啃咬吸允才觉得不太好了。

中本悠想出手推开李泰蓉双手却被紧紧压住，谁能想到李泰蓉那干扁的身材有那么大的力气。

粗糙的舌面反覆地侵略连细小的孔洞都被舌尖挑逗，中本悠张着嘴体会这奇怪的感觉，看起来像玩得很开的女生实际上中本悠纯情的不行，胸前的肉团李泰蓉舔了遍在蝴蝶的位置上亲上一口。

以为这奇怪的事情结束了，中本悠开口想讲什么李泰蓉就亲上来，吸允轻轻啃咬中本悠的嘴唇

“悠酱 张嘴”

中本悠闭紧嘴拒绝，李泰蓉勾起笑不在意中本悠的不配合，伸手到中本悠的裙底揉弄那敏感的私密部位，中本悠惊的张嘴李泰蓉趁机探入在她口腔里搜刮一番。

浑身都被弄得软乎李泰蓉的手还在肆虐，中本悠觉得身体变得奇怪，很热很想尿尿乳尖高高的翘着想反抗都没有力气

“泰..蓉不要！呜...我想尿尿...唔呜啊”

伴随着尖叫中本悠绷紧下身后一股热流涌出

尿出来了....中本悠失神的想着，连李泰蓉脱下她和内衣一套的内裤都没有反应。

“悠酱 没有尿尿哦”李泰蓉翻开她肥厚的肉唇，肿胀的阴核还穴口牵着水丝，用手指轻点几下发出黏腻水声

“妳看 是透明的，不是尿是悠酱的淫水哦代表悠酱很舒服呢！”李泰蓉又抿着嘴笑的像只无害的猫咪

中本悠迷茫的看着李泰蓉，不知道为什么会变成这样，浑身上下只剩条往上掀开的裙子，李泰蓉还在舔着她尿尿的地方，只能捂住嘴不让自己发出奇怪的声音。

李泰蓉开始解着裙子脱下内裤“悠酱 不想叫的话就帮我舔舔吧”换了方向屁股对着中本悠

李泰蓉的私处近在咫尺中本悠震惊的看着，李泰蓉没有体毛全身上下都很光滑，两片肉瓣中间的细缝好像流着水，中本悠来不及细想李泰蓉就分开腿往她唇上蹭。

“悠酱舔舔”李泰蓉软着声音撒娇

中本悠不知道自己为什么就照做了，咸咸的。

李泰蓉摇着屁股让中本悠舔，然后出手玩弄中本悠的胸部。

“悠..悠酱舔舔我出水的地方哈啊...”阴道口被舌头爱抚李泰蓉揉着自己的阴蒂拱起身叫唤，中本悠觉得李泰蓉的声音好色情，媚的不行微微上扬的尾音像在勾惑人心。

李泰蓉现在是什么表情？中本悠这样想着就吃了满口的水还溅到脸上，李泰蓉大力的喘气颤抖着屁股。

“抱歉呐悠酱 喷了妳满脸”李泰蓉转过身给中本悠一个湿吻分享咸腥随后倒在中本悠身上满足的蹭蹭真的好像小猫，刚刚做的事让李泰蓉眼睛还裹着一层水雾又纯又欲。

两人没说话中本悠被李泰蓉抱着，铃声打破这刻静宁，中本悠推开李泰蓉去拿桌上的手机，妈妈都直接打电话来了中本悠再叛逆还是会接听，应付几声挂上电话回头看向李泰蓉。

李泰蓉还是一副乖巧的模样，中本悠弯腰捡起无意被推下床的衣物，背对李泰蓉开始穿衣服，刚穿上胸罩一双手就从背后探进替中本悠调位置。

如果李泰蓉没有反覆的搔弄她的乳晕中本悠会相信李泰蓉是真的来帮忙，白色布料好好的藏起又被玩硬红点，但李泰蓉还是能准确的隔着胸罩按压那两点，再让李泰蓉玩弄中本悠就不用回家了，推开李泰蓉快速的穿回其他衣物。

李泰蓉也下床套上裙子跟着中本悠到玄关

“悠酱 明天还来给我看蝴蝶吗？”李泰蓉软软地询问

“那妳给我看什么？”中本悠穿好鞋子回头

制服裙掀起李泰蓉露出光洁的下体，那边真的跟李泰蓉一样可爱白净。

“明天见”


	2. 番外

下节是体育课，李泰蓉拉着中本悠去小卖部买甜甜圈，上课钟响起李泰蓉才刚拿到甜甜圈慢悠悠的往教室边走边吃，中本悠不是没迟到翘课过就随着李泰蓉。

李泰蓉丢掉包装纸中本悠带上两人的体育服去更衣室，上课时间更衣室都没了人晚进来的李泰蓉关上门。

听到门上锁的声音中本悠回头看李泰蓉，然后就被李泰蓉压在墙上亲吻，满口的人工草莓味。

“草莓...不好吃”中本悠气息繁乱的抱怨

李泰蓉拉着中本悠的手往自己胸部上放，中本悠轻轻地捏了捏，好软，这是她第一次摸到自己以外的胸部，揉捏一番制服上有着小凸点中本悠才意识到不对劲。

“妳..”

李泰蓉解开制服衬衫，眼前的画面冲击到中本悠，李泰蓉太色情了，没有穿胸罩粉色的两点用ok绷贴着露出一部分的乳晕，兴奋的凸起ok绷像遮蔽不住的撑开细缝。

中本悠学着李泰蓉舔她胸部的方式，一沾湿ok 绷马上没了黏性摇摇欲坠，啜着李泰蓉的乳首鼻息间都是李泰蓉的味道，中本悠真的觉得李泰蓉好香啊。

中本悠舔着舔着把自己舔湿了双腿忍不住的去磨蹭李泰蓉，李泰蓉伸手进中本悠的裙里揉压，能感觉到一点一滴的水正在弄湿内裤。

李泰蓉坐在更衣室中央的长椅上，中本悠张开腿坐在李泰蓉腿上，一个搂着脖子一个捧着脸接吻。

中本悠躺上长椅，李泰蓉把中本悠的内裤脱到小腿，腿撑成M字型低头和中本悠下面的嘴亲吻。

原本只流了些水现在李泰蓉一挑弄便泛滥成灾，亲吻、呻吟、暧昧的水声充斥在小小的更衣间里。

李泰蓉舌头很灵活，中本悠被伺候的说不出话，舌尖来回舔着勃起的阴蒂，水的源头也被舌头反覆的刺戳。

李泰蓉舔了舔沾到嘴角的水渍，看墙上挂的时钟时间所剩不多，两指并拢插入中本悠的阴道里，中本悠咬着手背咽呜着。

同是女生中本悠又是个处，李泰蓉知道该怎么让中本悠快速达到高潮，手指弯曲快速的抖动，中本悠忍不住声音开始大声叫唤

“啊啊...不要..啊”

“泰...蓉...啊啊嗯...太刺激了啊”

“不行...要不行了...嗯”

伴随声音长椅湿了一块，中本悠第一次达到阴道高潮，整个人恍恍惚惚又累又爽，李泰蓉捏着中本悠的下巴接吻。

“这次是悠酱的味道，喜欢吗？”

缓了一会距离下课还有七分钟，更衣室没有东西可以拿来擦拭，中本悠红着脸看长椅上那摊小水洼。

“悠酱 翘课吧去我家”李泰蓉又缠上来亲亲

中本悠同意了看向李泰蓉的胸部，扣子还没扣上两团白花花的肉裸露在外。

“泰蓉妳...胸罩呢？”

“没穿哦～”

“那怎么出去..”

李泰蓉的胸不大但不穿的话还是会被看出来

“吃醋吗？不想我被看？”李泰蓉笑眯眯的从裙子口袋翻出两枚新的ok绷

“悠酱帮我贴吧”


End file.
